1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital measuring devices utilizing a display with variable color background.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commercially available measuring instruments with monochromatic digital readout are capable of performing measurements and displaying results at a relatively fast rate. However, to determine the significance of measured values, an operator must rapidly read displayed values, perform mental comparisons with predetermined limits, and take actions accordingly. The task is much more complicated when the limits are variable.